Serin: remnant of the past
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Serin is a kid who had lived in the past. No exact details will be found in this summary, so read for yourself to find out(story status: incomplete, but you may read what's there)
1. Chapter 1

There was fire, fire everywhere, his mother and sister could be heard screaming, his father laughing. He looked up at his father's face in horror at what the man did, a katana made of pure shadows in his hand. Then everything went white.

Serin awoke in his bed in Nuvema Town. There was no sound but his own breathing. He sighed heavily then looked at his calendar. "Today. Today is when my life truly begins," he mumbled to himself. He put on a set of clothes, taking a pear-like pendant and putting it around his neck, then leaving the house, eating a nanab Berry. He walked down the street and saw his friends had already woken up and we're waiting outside the lab.

"Hey, you okay Serin?" Cheren asked him. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Bianca, a girl with blond hair and fondness for the color green, jokingly punched him. "C'mon, Cheren, you know he's normal. Besides, it's not right to pry into people's lives."

A kid with honey blond hair and Crimson eyes just laughed. "Just give him a break, guys. Like me he's been through a lot in the past. Let Serin adjust at his own rate."

Serin smiled at his friends. "Thanks, Zed, but I'm fine. Professor Juniper wanted to see us?"

"Yep," Cheren said, "she's waiting inside. Me, Zed and Bianca already got ours, but she told you you were a special case, right?"

"Of course," Serin said. The three then entered the lab together. "She knows what I lived through."


	2. Chapter 2

The four kids entered Professor Juniper's lab together. Books featuring studies on Pokémon lined the shelves, and Juniper waved at them from the back of the room. Serin stopped short, suddenly wondering if he was ready. He felt a slight push on his back.

"It's okay, Serin, Juniper is really nice," Zed said to his friend. Serin nodded and continued forward.

Professor Juniper walked up to the four when they got close enough. "Welcome, Serin, Zed, Bianca and Cheren. Are you four ready to start your journey?"

Serin spoke up for the group. "Y-yes ma'am, we are." Serin looked at the table behind the professor, but saw only three Pokéballs. "Professor, may I ask where the fourth is?"

Juniper smiled. "I was thinking of letting you choose first, Serin," she replied. "After that I can let the others choose their starters."

"Oh," Serin said. He then walked up to the table with the Pokéballs on it, looking at the three.

Zed and the others calmly sat on a bench, and Zed put out a thumbs up to Serin. "Pick whichever one matches you best, Serin. I'm sure whatever you pick will help you in the future."

Serin, hearing this, nodded to Zed. He then picked up the left pokéball after considering for a bit. "I'll choose this one. Snivy."

Juniper seemed slightly off. "I didn't even take them out yet, how do you know it's Snivy's?"

Serin looked down. "I don't know how, I just do. But this Snivy will be my partner." Serin activated the pokéball, and a beam of white light shot out. The light formed itself into a Snivy.

Snivy looked at Serin, then at the pendant around his neck. It gasped in what appeared to be shock.

Serin was confused. "What is it, Snivy? Is there a Galvantula behind me?"

Snivy shook it's head as if to say no, and motioned towards the pendant. "Snivy-Vy!"

Serin heard a strange voice in his head when his Snivy spoke. that's a Lustrous Orb!

He looked around confused. "Who said that?"

"Who said what?" Cheren asked, standing up. "None of us spoke, Serin."

Serin looked even more confused. "But I clearly heard someone speak."

Professor Juniper cleared her throat. "Um, Serin, what is it you wear around your neck?"

Zed spoke as well. "I was wondering the same thing. It seems to glow with its own power, in a way."

Serin looked at his pendant, returning Snivy to its Pokéball. "This is a Lustrous Orb, at least that's what the voice said it was. What if it?"

Bianca spoke up. "Serin, a Lustrous Orb is the sign of Palkia. It allows one to speak with Pokémon."


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone calmed down, Zed, Cheren and Bianca picked their starters. They all went home, but Serin stayed behind. "Professor, I need to ask you something," Serin said.

Professor Juniper looked over to him. "What is it, Serin?"

Serin looked at his Snivy's pokéball. "Have you ever heard of the Lavender Tragedy?"

Juniper looked a bit shocked at the mention of the event. "That took place over 40 years ago, Serin. They say Lavender Town was nearly destroyed by a conflict between the two Pokémon Yveltal and Palkia."

Serin nodded. "That's close to what actually happened. I saw the events happen myself."

"What do you mean, Serin?" Juniper said, nearly dropping her research papers in shock. "How could you see those events happen? I wasn't even three when it happened."

Serin sighed. "You know that I had just appeared in this town one day, professor. To tell the truth, I should be 52 right now, not ten."

"Just what are you saying?" Serin looked up and saw a strange look on the professors face.

Serin didn't blink when he answered. "Professor, I lived in Lavender Town during that time. Yveltal and Palkia did appear, but it wasn't their fight alone that caused the destruction. My own father started it, killing my mother and sister, being controlled by that Yveltal. As for me and how I appeared here? The Palkia saved me," Serin stared back at the pokéball. "She saved my life."

Serin looked up again and saw the professor was starting to cry. "Professor, I thank you for taking me in. You've acted just like my mum used to."

Juniper hugged Serin, crying openly now. "Serin, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Serin half-hugged her back. "Because, Professor, I didn't want to confuse you. I swear upon Palkia I won't leave you all alone. She brought me here for something, and I don't think it's just for my first Pokémon." Serin looked out the window. "Get some rest, professor, I'll take care of dinner tonight. My past mum taught me how to cook before that incident."

Juniper backed up slightly, straightening her lab coat. "Okay, Serin. I'm glad I could be the mother you needed. I'm terribly sorry about your mother and sister... If there was a way to save them, I would," she smiled, "to make you happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Serin left the lab early. He had left a note saying he had left on his journey on Juniper's desk, saying he could take care of himself despite being younger than the other three. He soon got to Accumula Town. His Snivy defended him from wild Pokémon.

When he entered the Pokémon center, he saw a green haired kid who seemed somewhat familiar, a black and white outfit and hat on them. He walked over and tapped their shoulder. "Hey, aren't you N?"

N, shocked slightly, nearly knocked Serin over from turning around so fast. "Oh, sorry, I am N," he looked on Serin's shoulder, "and from your Snivy, I'd say your a trainer."

Serin nodded slightly. "Yeah, I am. My name's Serin, and this is Snivy."

"Sni," Snivy said, and again Serin heard a strange voice. of course I'm a Snivy, what else could I be? A Seviper?

N laughed slightly. "If you were a Seviper I assure you you wouldn't be as strong." This caught Serin off guard.

"You heard him?" Serin asked.

N looked at Serin. "Of course I did. I can speak to and understand Pokémon, a gift and a curse. But how did you hear him?"

Serin nervously grabbed his pendant. "You see, Mr. N, I have a Lustrous Orb, given to me by Palkia... I hope it's okay I share this with you."

N smiled kindly. "It's fine, Serin. After all, last year I was once a friend to a legend. He still watches over me, but one day he will leave me and join another trainer." N seemed oddly peaceful talking about the legendary Pokemon.

Serin, noticing this, decided to ask N. "N, have you heard of the Lavender Tragedy?"

N seemed shocked at the mention of the event. "I've read about it. The destruction of Lavender Town 42 years ago was caused by a battle of legends. It's been rebuilt, but it was said a single child was never found. His description matches you almost perfectly, to be honest..." His sentence trailed off as he looked at Serin.

Serin looked at his Lustrous Orb. "I can tell you that some of that is true, N." Serin looked at N in the eyes. "As for that child that went missing, I'm him."


End file.
